


Sharing Secrets

by Tumble Down (tumbledown)



Series: Mohawks & Denim [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbledown/pseuds/Tumble%20Down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days later Dolph sent a photo and a text to the number Sheamus put into his phone. The photo was a three-quarter view of his ass and the bruises that dot it and his hips. The text read:</p><p> <i>like ur handywork? ;)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Sheamus once worked as a IT tech in real life, which is what inspired his revenge on Barrett. I have no idea if what he does is possible, so if this causes any cringing among the tech-savvy, I apologize.
> 
> This isn't as smutty as the first two parts, I don't think, but still enough that I felt safer using the 'explicit' rating.
> 
> This is unbetaed, although I did try to do a spelling and grammar check. Please feel free to point out any mistakes you see! (Note that the misspelling of 'handywork' in Dolph's text is intentional.) Comments and critique are welcomed, either here or at peacelovevinyl.tumblr.com.
> 
> Enjoy.

Two days later Dolph sent a photo and a text to the number Sheamus put into his phone. The photo was a three-quarter view of his ass and the bruises that dot it and his hips. The text read:

_like ur handywork? ;)_

He had waited until the bruises had really shown up to to send it. They weren't bad-- he had gotten worse plenty of times in the ring-- but he thought the photo might entice Sheamus to return. They hadn't spoken since that morning when Dolph's alarm went off, and even then it had been mostly half-asleep grunts of acknowledgement. He had gotten in the shower and Sheamus was gone by the time he had got out, which hadn't been unsurprising. He had checked his phone, something he had been too tired to do the night before, and sure enough there had been a new number added. The name had made him roll his eyes, but he had taken it as a good sign that this liaison of theirs would continue.

Now he was impatiently waiting for a reply. He flopped naked onto his hotel room bed. He had received the damn near fucking of his life Sunday night and he wanted, maybe even needed, more. The intensity of that night had overwhelmed him; he had imagined they'd be good, even great, but instead they had been fan-fucking-tastic. Even now just remembering the foreign words being whispered into his ear made him shiver. They probably had been insults, but that hadn't changed anything. Hearing them as he was being so gloriously fucked had taken him to the edge, but hearing that voice say his name had sent him careening over it, screaming something. It may have been Sheamus's name, mangled beyond recognition, or maybe just gibberish. Either way it had been enough for Sheamus to follow him into bliss.

He had been given more than one knowing look the next day, which he had taken it in stride. His friends didn't ask, as they knew he was not one to kiss and tell even for what they thought was a one night stand, and anyone else either didn't care enough or have the courage to ask. That was more than fine as far as he was concerned, because he didn't know if he could explain it even if he wanted to make an attempt. This thing between them didn't make any sense. Good and bad together, perhaps it was unholy in a way, but it damn well felt divine.

He glanced at his phone. It hadn't chimed so he knew there was no reply yet, but the time told him ten minutes had passed. He had seen Sheamus earlier across the lobby in the hotel heading into an elevator with his gear bag when he had returned after the show, so he knew he was here somewhere.

A flicker of doubt ran through him. Had Sheamus changed his mind? He had agreed, sure, but after coming twice he may have agreed to nearly anything. He had stayed, though, which truthfully had surprised Dolph. He had just been so tired that he hadn't even thought about the offer. He barely remembered making it, and he didn't remember Sheamus getting in bed next to him. Next thing he had known was awake and lying there with an arm thrown over a warm chest and his face half-buried under a pale shoulder. He had pulled his head back to look at the sleeping man, though he had only been able to just make out the features in the dark. It had felt nice, waking up beside someone. Nice and maybe just a bit--

His alarm had gone off then, preventing him from finishing the thought. He had quickly rolled over to turn it off and had felt movement behind him.

"Mornin'," he had mumbled.

"Yeah," Sheamus had said.

"Gonna shower."

"Right."

And that had been it. Not his best morning after, admittedly, but damn, he hadn't been worn out like that in some time. It should have been a compliment.

He stared at his silent phone. He was being a bit ridiculous he knew. Sheamus could be in the shower or the gym or causing havoc with Barrett or even against him. Just because he hadn't replied to a text within twenty minutes didn't mean he had lost interest. Of course, it didn't mean he hadn't, either.

Just what he needed, his occasional insecurity to make an appearance. Okay, so his ego had taken more than one hit lately. He was a grown ass man, he could get over it and move on. Jesus, he had to get a hold of himself. It's not like they were in a relationship. They had fucked twice. He didn't even like the man that much, though he hadn't lied last night, he didn't hate him. Irritated, frustrated... lustful... those were things he felt toward Sheamus. Not hate.

He waited another ten minutes and then gave in to the urge to send another text.

_if u changed ur mind just tell me_

He stood and started digging in his bad to get out clothes for bed when his phone chimed. He paused a moment and wondered if he had imagined it, but a glance at his phone on the bed told him he hadn't. He dropped his clothes and opened the text.

_What's your room number?_

He grinned a bit at that-- proper grammar in text, who even did that these days-- and texted the number back. It was tempting to answer the door naked, but that little bit of insecurity was still eating at him. His grin faded. It was possible that Sheamus was just going to tell him in person that he had changed his mind. A text would be easier and probably made more sense given their circumstances, but as he had thought earlier none of this made any sense and it had no reason to start now.

He pulled on a pair of shorts and waited by the door. A light knock, one that wouldn't be easily heard by anyone in another room, came shortly after. He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Sheamus standing there, face blank. His beard was unbraided this time and looked a bit wild, like he hadn't even combed it. Dolph stood back and let him enter, shutting the door behind him. He turned and was trying to think of what to say when Sheamus reached out toward him and pushed him against the door. Before he could protest he was drawn in a furious kiss. It took a moment for him to think to respond, but then he felt a tongue lick at his lips and he opened his mouth to accept it. Hands were at his hips and edging underneath his shorts. He pushed back and reversed their positions, shoving Sheamus up against the door without breaking the kiss. In seconds his body felt like it had been shocked, and his dick was already near half-hard and rising fast.

They broke to breathe and Sheamus immediately began kissing down his neck, his hands sliding further underneath the elastic waistband. He pushed the shorts down, causing them to pool at Dolph's feet.

"Yes," he said, his voice a low rumble as he nipped at the skin below Dolph's ear. "I like my handiwork."

"Me, too," Dolph replied, drawing him into another deep kiss. He stepped out his shorts and started backing up toward the bed. He felt it at the back of his legs and sat down, tugging Sheamus down with him by his shirt. "Want to make more?"

Sheamus responded by standing back and kicking off his shoes. He stripped naked, then motioned for Dolph to move toward the middle of the bed. Dolph complied, grabbing the redhead's arm and pulling him along with him until they were flush and face-to-face on the bed. Dolph took the opportunity to kiss him again, one hand burying idly in the red beard. He pulled back and stroked the slightly coarse hair.

"I like it this way," he said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah?" Sheamus said. He tilted his head into the touch and Dolph's smile widened.

"Yeah, but I'll let you in on a secret," he whispered. He glanced side to side, like he was making sure they were alone, then leaned in closer. "I like the braids, too."

Sheamus smirked, then kissed him again, short and quick. "Here's a secret for you-- so do I."

Dolph huffed out a laugh and shook his head in amusement. He kissed Sheamus and then bucked up against him, their now both hard cocks rubbing against one another. They both gasped a bit at the touch.

"What's not a secret is that," he said, a little breathless, "so whatever shall we do about it?"

"Oh, I have a plan," Sheamus said. He arched up off Dolph a little bit and began kissing down his chest.

He licked at both nipples, nipping them. They weren't particularly sensitive for Dolph, but it still felt damn good. The Celt continued down his chest, dragging his tongue down over the tense abs, down, down... Dolph gave a noise of encouragement and tried to buck again, but a hand splayed across lower abdomen.

"Hold still," Sheamus said. He ignored the dark, straining erection that had begun leaking and instead began licking and nipping at the skin over Dolph's left hipbone.

Dolph whimpered a little, he admitted it, but the warm pressure of Sheamus's hand and the delightful sharp, light pinpricks of pain from the bites were a contradictory, but pleasurable mix. Without warning Sheamus began sucking at the skin and Dolph took in a short, harsh breath.

"Are you actually...?" he asked, watching as the skin being attacked became redder and redder.

"Marking you," Sheamus confirmed as he stopped to admire his work.

Dolph rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but instead a strangled yelp came out instead as a hot mouth descended onto his cock. It was only the head, but it had been so long since he had a blowjob and the fact that it was Sheamus that was giving it to him made his eyes roll again, this time into the back of his head.

"Fuck, don't stop," he ordered. One hand came to rest on Sheamus's head, gently encouraging him to continue, while the other fisted the sheets.

Sheamus didn't argue, and began working his way down, sucking and licking and dragging his tongue along the vein and his slit, the faintest hint of teeth adding a dangerous edge. With one hand still on Dolph's abdomen, the other hand came up to fist the base of his cock, pumping in time to the sucking. Hot, wet, tight... His hips wanted to snap up, but Sheamus's hand was still holding him in place. He could have bucked him off easily, but the last thing he wanted right now was for the man to stop.

His hand left Sheamus's head to also fist in the sheets; he bit his lip to keep the sounds that were gathering in his throat at bay. Already he was close. Sheamus, the goddamn Celtic Warrior himself, was sucking his cock and Dolph could barely wrap his mind around it. He was great at it, too, and it wasn't long until he couldn't hold back any longer. He did his best to gasp out a warning and a second later he was floating, adrift on a sea of ecstasy, the tingling in his limbs as his only awareness that they even existed. It felt like an age before the world came back into focus. He laid there a moment, catching his breath. Sheamus had moved back up to him and smirked like that the cat that got the cream. Finally aware enough to move, he reached up and yanked Sheamus down into a kiss.

He almost as quickly pulled him back in surprise.

"I warned you," he said. He had, he was sure of that, and yet he tasted...

"Mm-hmm," Sheamus said, still smirking. "Wanted a taste."

"Oh, okay," was all Dolph could think to say, and then kissed him again.

He tasted himself on Sheamus's lips and on his tongue and fuck, his dick was already twitching again. It was bitter, maybe even a little sour, and suddenly he had to know what Sheamus tasted like.

He rolled them over and immediately began his descent down to that wonderfully hard, pink cock strained out from a patch of curly red hair. First things first, he kissed the skin at Sheamus's left hipbone. He looked up as he did so, and caught the other man's expression: eyes glassed over, but staring directly at him, lips licked, and a half-smirk in place. He was being practically dared to do it and he wasn't one to back down from a dare.

A bite, not too hard, then a suck, and finally a lick to soothe. Sheamus let out pleased hum, hissing softly at the bites but making no movement to stop him. He repeated this a few times until a bright red mark the size of a thumb print appeared. A few gentle licks and then he leaned back to admire.

"Like my handiwork?" he asked. Sheamus rolled his hips, causing his cock to bob in Dolph's face.

"How about you finish?"

Dolph surged up to kiss him roughly, then began to head back down again, keeping his eyes locked on the other man's while giving him his best sly grin.

"As you wish," he said, and did his best to deepthroat Sheamus in one go.

Sheamus made a sharp, startled noise, and while he hadn't quite managed it, the attempt had been worth it just for that sound. He hadn't choked himself, either, thankfully. He drew back slowly, working his tongue in the same way that had made Sheamus lapse in Gaelic last time. It did the trick this time, too, and as he began sucking in earnest he could hear a low rumble of words that he didn't understand. He relaxed his throat further and kept pushing himself down further, then swallowed. Sheamus yelled something and suddenly there was a hand fisted into his hair. It didn't hurt too much, just enough to feel good, but his jaw was beginning to ache. Sheamus rolled his hips; Dolph looked up at him and tried to nod, letting him know it was okay to do.

Sheamus was pushed up on his elbow now, watching himself fuck Dolph's mouth. Fuck, it was hot, and Dolph hummed again, his eyes fluttering shut as he did his best to keep sucking. He could smell the muskiness, taste the precum, and hear the sexy sounds that the redhead was making. He made another one, one that was barely more than a growl, and the fist in his hair tightened. That was all the warning he had as he felt a thick splash and a burst of bitter flavor on his tongue. He swallowed out of reflex, and another splash hit. The hips had stopped rolling, so he sucked gently, wanting to get every last drop. He pulled off with one last lick to the slit, and rested his head on Sheamus's hip to catch his breath.

The hand fisted in his hair loosened, and began to softly stroke his hair. He let out a small purr at that, enjoying it for a moment before crawling up to lie beside Sheamus. Sheamus pulled him into a kiss, their flavors mingling together between them. They were the same, yet different, and Dolph could help but feel smug at the fact that he knew just what Sheamus tasted like.

The kissing itself was enjoyable, but after a few moments the taste in his mouth had gone off and become just a bit too funky to tolerate. One last kiss and he pulled away and stood up.

"Be right back," he said and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was rinsing his mouth out when Sheamus appeared in the doorway.

"Don't like the taste?" he asked.

"Only after a bit," Dolph replied, shrugging. "If you want, I think there's a spare toothbrush somewhere." A thought occurred to him and he laughed. "Or, hell, I just had your come in my mouth, if you want to use mine go ahead."

Sheamus snorted. "I'll just rinse."

"Help yourself," Dolph said, waving at the sink.

As they moved past each other he leaned up and gave Sheamus a quick kiss, not even thinking that it was more of an affectionate thing to do than a sexual one until he was back on the bed. He couldn't help it, he was affectionate kind of guy. Hopefully Sheamus wouldn't take it the wrong way. To forestall any complaints, when the man stepped out of the bathroom he patted the bed beside him.

"Stick around a bit and we can go round two," he said. Sheamus raised an eyebrow at him.

"And in the meantime we'll, what, chat about our day?"

"Mine kinda sucked, how about yours?" he said, then mentally facepalmed when he realized what he said. Sheamus actually laughed at the accidental double entendre. "Yeah, yeah, I'm not operating on all cylinders just yet. Take it as a compliment and shut up."

"I thought you liked hearing me talk." Dolph half-heartedly glared at him, but the knowing grin didn't lessen any.

"Alright, you know what? I actually have a question for you. Come, sit," he said, patting the bed again. Now Sheamus was glaring. "Please?" he added.

"Depends on what you're asking."

"Oh for-- fine, I just want to know if you've gotten Barrett back yet for the soap."

And he actually did, because apparently more than one person had noticed Barrett giving Sheamus dirty looks backstage while the Celt either ignored him or looked unrepentant. He had to have gotten him back somehow, and unfortunately the rumor mill hadn't found out just how yet, so he might as well ask the source.

Sheamus shrugged and sat down on the bed. They were both still naked as the day they were born, but neither of them cared.

"I did," he said.

"What did you do?" Dolph asked, rolling on his side to face the man more fully, his head propped up on an elbow.

"And give away me secrets?"

"Oh, please, you know you want to brag and it's not like I'm going to tell him anything. I'm more likely to laugh in his face."

"True..." He eyed Dolph a moment, apparently considering it, but finally speaking again. "Alright, I'll tell ya, but keep it to yourself, don't go runnin' to your little friends because one of them might take pity on him."

"Deal."

"Right, so, Barrett doesn't always lock his phone and sometimes leaves it out. I swiped it yesterday and while on the road I changed all his ringtones to Jedward songs."

"I think I've heard of them," Dolph said, "they were on some singing show or something and they got popular they because sucked, right?"

"Yeah, they're from Ireland, and if my country has to suffer that shame, Barrett's going have to suffer their singing every time someone calls or texts him."

"He's probably already changed them back..." Dolph trailed off as Sheamus shook his head, looking smug.

"Can't. Put an app on his phone that locks him out of doing that. It's disguised, too, so even if he figures out it's an app he'll have to look hard to find it and delete it."

"There's even an app for that, huh?"

"Maybe," Sheamus said, shrugging, "but this one I coded m'self."

Dolph felt his eyebrows raised. "Seriously? You coded an app?"

"It's not that hard to do," muttered the Celt, looking away.

Dolph realized he was a little embarrassed. He knew Sheamus liked to pretend to be a bit dumber and more impulsive than he was so others would underestimate him-- honestly five minutes of observation and anyone could see it, he didn't know why so many fell for the ruse-- but he hadn't realized the man was actually a bit shy about it. It was oddly endearing. He moved to sit astride the man, and Sheamus's hands automatically came up to his hips. His thumb brushed against the hickey on Dolph's hip, the tender skin making the blond hiss.

"I think I know a secret about you," Dolph said. He leaned forward, his hands on the headboard for balance. "You're a geek, aren't you?" Sheamus glared at him, and his hands tightened on Dolph's hips. He leaned forward to brush a kiss against those almost pouting lips. "I'll let you in on another of my secrets," he said, staring straight into those blue eyes, "I find intelligence like that very sexy."

He kissed him then, a full kiss this time, deep and full of craving. Sheamus didn't respond for a moment, but then he surged against him and soon they were lost in one another, kissing like they needed it more than breathing, though they eventually had to part to catch their breath. Sheamus looked at him with an expression Dolph couldn't quite decipher.

"Want to know another secret?" he murmured. Dolph nodded. "I don't hate you, either."

Dolph genuinely smiled at that, and then spent the next several hours showing Sheamus how just how much he didn't hate him.


End file.
